Knight in a Leather Jacket
by DeanxReaderDeana
Summary: Dean x femReader You have to go to the store late at night, and run into some trouble. A/N: The story has sort of an abrupt ending because I plan on adding another chapter soon.


Knight in a Leather Jacket

"Dammit," You huffed when you went to grab a cigarette, only to find the little box empty. You looked at the time, and it was one in the morning. You would have to venture out to get another pack of cigarettes, and being out this late in this city was a thing normal people tried to avoid.

You lingered on the pros and cons of the predicament. Should you go out and risk the chances of running into the criminals of the night, or should you just go to sleep and try to ignore the craving for nicotine?

The longer it took to come to a decision, the more fidgety you got. You were up late working on a paper that was due in a few hours - the procrastination - and you absentmindedly smoked one cigarette after another in the course of your writing.

"Well," you sighed, looking at the words displayed on your laptop. "The paper is close to being done, so I might as well go get these cigarettes and finish this up so I don't have to worry about it anymore tonight.

You got up and shrugged into a jacket, grabbed your keys and headed out.

You made it to the closest gas station in the area that was open 24 hours, and immediately felt uneasy when you looked at the door. There was a small group of men standing around, doing who knows what.

They were guffawing and carrying on. "Don't people have better things to do at this hour? You know, like sleeping?"

You shook your head as your thoughts traveled to the worst scenarios. "Just stay calm. Don't show fear, they'll take advantage of that." You told yourself as you got out of the car and locked it.

You kept your gaze on the door as you approached the store. Your peripheral vision was pretty good, so you were able to see the guys take notice of you.

"Well, what do we have here? Little late for you isn't it baby?" one of the guys cooed.

 _Don't even look at them (Y/N). Don't encourage them whatsoever,_ you thought. You hadn't realized you were holding your breath until it was released as soon as you got inside.

You took a look around the store, debating on if you wanted to get something to drink since you were out. You decided to see what kind of coffee they had in stock, so you went over to the coolers.

You were looking at the different flavors of Java Monsters when out of the corner of your eye you see someone standing close by. You were really, _really_ hoping it wasn't one of the guys from outside, but you were so curious that you had to look over.

You concluded that the guy didn't seem like someone who would be lurking outside of a convenience store. He was tall and pretty clean-cut from what you could tell. He wore a nice brown leather jacket, paired with jeans and some boots.

The guy looked confused as he looked up and down the racks of pop bottles, probably trying to decide what he wants. His lips were slightly parted as he read the names of the different carbonated beverages.

To your surprise, he stopped and glanced over at you. Your breath hitched in your throat when you got a good look at him: he was sexy as hell!

The guy smiled awkwardly and pointed at the cooler. "Lots of choices, heh."

You smiled, trying to hold back the laughter. He must have thought you heard him talking to himself.

"Yeah, they seem to keep adding new things by the minute." You bit your lip as you looked him over once more, before grabbing one of the Monsters. 

"Interesting choice," the guy said. You didn't realize he was still looking at you.

"You are what you drink, I guess?" You laughed when you realized how stupid that sounded.

"God, I hope not. You're too pretty to be a monster." He grinned, but his green eyes were hinting something entirely different, and you couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Oh... thanks," your face flushed with heat and you bit your lip again. The store seemed really quiet at that moment.

"Well uh," you held up the can, "Guess I should go pay for this."

"Right, right," the guy cleared his throat and went back to trying to decide on a drink.

"Do you want shorts or 100s, miss?" the clerk asked after you told him what cigarettes you needed.

"100s, please" you smiled at him. The clerk looked a little flustered and awkwardly grabbed the pack.

"Would you like anything else?" He grinned at you.

"Um, no I think that's it." You reached into your purse to get some money out to pay.

"I got it," The guy you were just talking to was standing next to you now, and he set his Coke on the counter. "This too, thanks." He told the clerk as he pulled his wallet out.

"Oh," you looked over at him. "You don't have to do that..."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He payed the clerk and grabbed your Monster and cigarettes, shaking the pack a little. "These are bad for you, you know."

You sighed and smiled, slowly taking your stuff from him. "Yeah yeah, people say that a lot. But I'll tell you what I tell everyone else."

"Yeah?" His eyes sparkled with humor this time, "And what might that be?"

"That there are a lot worse things that could kill me." You shrugged.

"Hm... you're right about that." The guy nodded, and you hear his phone ringing. "Oh, excuse me."

"Actually, I'm gonna get going. Thank you for getting this stuff for me."

He smiled and waved at you as he answered his phone.

 _Ugh, that man..._ you thought. _Why didn't you give him your number or something?_ You looked over your shoulder at him and he was walking in the other direction, still on the phone.

"I don't want to bother him." you muttered and sighed as you headed to the door.

"Ayyy, she's back out!" one of the leeches said as you made it outside. You couldn't help but let out a groan, but started to walk to your car.

"What's the rush, baby? You don't want to have some fun?" One of the guys followed you and grabbed your arm.

"Let go of me, what the hell?" You jerked your arm away from him and took a few steps back.

"C'mon, I just wanna look at those nice tits of yours." He got closer to you.

"Back off! I want nothing to do with you." You put your pack of cigarettes in your pocket and gripped your can of Monster tightly, since it was the only semblance of a weapon you had right now.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" The guy looked at his cronies and waved them over. "I can _make_ you come with me, if you're gonna be that way."

You rolled your eyes, but your heart was pounding with adrenaline. What the hell were you supposed to do? Your car was still too far away, and if you get to the car you'll just be overpowered.

If you stayed where you were you would still be overpowered. Seemed like your only option was to try to fight them off. And the chances of that going well were slim to none. You could make a threat to call the police, but of course you left your cellphone at home.

"Just leave me alone, you fucker. I'm not going with you." You spat as you tried to distance yourself from him and the other guys, but they just walked closer.

"Looks like we have to play the hard way, don't we?" The guy went to grab you again.

"You boys might want to walk away," you heard a stern voice break through the commotion.

You looked over to see it was the man from the store, who bought your stuff.

"Yeah?" And who the _fuck_ are you?" One of the guys said.

You could see the muscles in his jaw clench and his lips were pursed in a hard line. "Me? Ha. I'm her boyfriend... and your worst nightmare, if you don't walk away."

 _B-boyfriend? Does that even make a difference in a situation like this?_ Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oooooh her boyfriend huh? How sweet. But you see," the guy let go of you and walked over to him, one of his hands reaching to the back of his jeans to reveal a gun. "There are more of us than there are of you."

Your body started shaking when you saw the gun. You wanted to take this opportunity to get to your car, but part of you wanted to stay and make sure your rescuer was okay, and another part of you didn't know if it would make the situation worse.

"Nice deduction there, genius. But I guess _you_ don't see that I know you have a gun, and that mine's bigger."

"It's not worth it, Kyle," one of the guys said. "Let's just get out of here before the fuzz show up."

The man named Kyle was inches away from your rescuer's face at that point, and it was so quiet that you heard your heart pounding in your ears.

"Fine," he turned to walk away, making sure he got one last look at you, "the bitch probably doesn't put out anyway."

The man in the leather jacket grabbed Kyle by his neck and threw him to the ground, then repeatedly punched him.

"Shit," you gasped and backed away even more, trying to get as close to your car as you could. This was not turning into the simple trip to the store that you had planned.

The punching stopped and the guy was laying there, evidently unconscious. Your rescuer stood back up, wiping the back of his hand over his nose, then sniffed, looking at the other guys. "Anyone else wanna get their ass kicked tonight?"

You heard the group say different things, such as "Fuck this, I'm out of here," and "Dude's crazy."

You stood there, not sure what to do. But you felt a big relief when the group finally dispersed into the street, finally out of the area.

"Thought so," your rescuer said, and he looked at the unconscious body. "Some friends you got there, buddy." He shook his head and approached you.

"Are you okay? I knew those guys were trouble the moment I got here."

"Um, yeah..." You looked up at him, not sure whether to cry from relief or throw your arms around him in gratitude. "Thank you... I don't know what I would've done."

"It's not a problem at all, babe. Some guys just don't respect boundaries." He shrugged and rubbed his knuckles. "That guy must be made out of cement, damn." He chuckled.

"I don't know how to thank you properly for that," you said, looking at his hand. Hopefully he didn't break it or something. "I feel bad that that you had to do it, but I am _so_ glad you did."

You blushed a little when you remembered that he referenced himself as your boyfriend. "Oh, and I should probably know what your name is, since apparently we are lovers." You laughed nervously.

He looked confused at first, but he wasn't at all against the idea. "Oh, right." He smirked, "I thought it would intimidate them a bit."

"I don't think you even needed it to intimidate them..." You bit your lip and looked at how tall he was; how he carried himself, how completely gorgeous he was...

"Eh, maybe." He grinned, soaking up the compliment. "But I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And what's your name, pretty lady?"

Your face went hot again, and you giggled at how this tough guy even had the capability of being so adorable. "I'm (Y/N)."

Now that you're calm, you remembered why you even came to the store in the first place, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. You opened them and pulled one out, lighting it. You took a deep inhale and let the smoke pass your lips.

Dean watched as you did this, and you weren't sure what he was thinking. You knew he wasn't a fan of smoking, but you had to have one either way. "Sorry, you don't mind, do you?"

"I'm-I.. nah... nah go right ahead (Y/N)." He licked his bottom lip.

"So, we are still standing in the parking lot... and I still don't know how to thank you." You smiled and puffed your cigarette again. You saw Dean shift where he was standing.

"Hell, I don't know. I guess that's up to you." a smirk played on his lips.

"I can start with this," you stepped closer to him, tossing the cigarette aside, and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "I mean, if you want it."

Dean looked down at you, the expression on his face was changed to something more deep and sincere. "Oh, I want it." He cupped your chin and leaned down, planting a light, soft kiss on your lips.

You coudn't help but let out a soft moan, and kissed him back. The kiss became more deep and needy from the both of you, and when you pulled away from him, you could see his eyes were darker with need; his lips parted.

"I don't normally do this, since we just met. But I'm heading back home... if you want to come with me." you were slightly out of breath from the sexual tension that was building.

Dean's brow furrowed as he looked down at you in concern. His thumb traced your jawline. "You're not worried that I might be dangerous? After what you just saw me do?"

You considered his question for a moment, then finally shook your head. "You did it for the right reasons. You saved someone from people who were up to no good. Besides,"

You looked over at the still-unconscious body. "He's not dead, he's just going to wake up with some pain that will remind him how low of a human he is."

You shrugged and looked back up at Dean. "My instincts are telling me you are safe. You showed that you are good-natured, I don't need more proof."

Dean raised his eyebrows, nodding. "Makes sense to me."

"So? You comin' or what?" You slapped a hand on his chest before heading to your car.

He chuckled and looked at you. "We can, but I want to give you a ride home, then." He saw you look at him, knowing what you were going to say next, and smiled. "I'll bring you back to get your car in the morning."

"Hm... well, okay." You shrugged and let your arms hit your sides in defeat. "I'm sure they won't mind it being here."

Dean watched you walk back over to him, and he put his arm around you. "I want you to see my pride and joy."

He walked you to the passenger side of his Impala and opened the door for you, watching as you slid into the front seat. He closed the door and quickly walked to his side, and got in.

"Wow, this thing's gorgeous." You breathed, looking at the dashboard and steering wheel; you could tell this was a classic. "How did I not see this before?"

"You were preoccupied with creeps; it happens." Dean looked over at you and smirked, turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life.

"Hmm," was all you could say as you immersed yourself in the sound of the engine, and the blend of Dean's and the car's scent.

-

"This is me," You said as Dean pulled up to the apartment building. He parked the car, and both of you got out. 


End file.
